Forum:RV is officially disbanded
I was going to put this on the clan forums, but we're experiencing downtime at the moment; Hello fellow RV members; As many of you are aware, I have been stricken with the death of my father in my family. I shan't be going into details, but this is the main cause why I am disbandening RV. Another cause is that the website, ventrillo server, upgrading the site etc. costs money, and due to this passing on, I cannot pay anymore. I appreciate the donations, but I will be shortly sending them back to your parents and your own respective paypal accounts. It's hard to snag $2000 a month, and I've had to take up to 3 part-time jobs to keep the site up. Even though this is the end of RV, I am truly honored and proud to say that I was the leader of that bunch. It's been a great 2 years, but I need to quit. Soon, I will be turning 18, and I will be signing up for the army. I'd have to do ten weeks of basic, then who knows after that, but I will barely be on anymore. Hopefully, I'll see some of you ragtag bunch (I know I'll see Bugzy when he goes into the Military) in the future, and we can all remissance about our reign of stupidity and pwnage at the local pub. You guys were like a second family to me. Boy, when we want to tick someone off, we do a pretty good job lol. I'm terribly sorry about all this, and I hope you all amount to great futures. Zy-El 10:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- sad to see you go bro, if your feelin stressed or down in the dumps or anything, my mate habib, he's got the sickest mates man, he'll spring you some chicks :P hope i see you in the military as well, im goin infantry in the army. next time u cant pay the bills, ill rob a bank heh. i had a great time in rv, but now that its disbanded, i think ill make my own clan. hit me up whenever you like bro. Bugzy 10:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- That's terrible... I hope your family pulls through together. Wow, you had a full website? Impressive! Also, I want to thank you for joining the military. It is people with the bold commitment like you who keep our country (whether USA or another nation) safe and sound. Regardless of what America's liberal controlled news media says, we still respect our armed forces and whatever country's military you'll be joining. I hope you have great success in the military; it takes a special kind of man to join. I hope you make it bac ksafely after your battles, and I hope the military rewards you as much as it does for the old folks at my church. I have to say, this is a very classy and dignified way to disband the RV Clan. I beilieve that the military will definately help with any problems you and your family face. As previously stated, that is by far one of the best careers you can pick. Have a great future, Mister Zy-El! I hope you do well serving your country! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 16:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- If Bugzy makes a clan, I join. We both pwn and I've wanted to join. I am the techie type so I'd help. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 18:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Awww...... too bad. I hope you guys are still together as friends and don't quit the wiki, cuz you're a great addition to this site. I hope your family fares well.... sorry about that incident. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Good luck in future, Zy-El. I'm praying for you.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 23:10, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ditto, Kwiksilver. If Bugzy makes a plan, I shall totally join it!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) It's such a touching story. I hope you and your family, like what Explorer said, fares well and I'm terribly sorry about the death. What happened? I'm really sorry. You may visit this site in the future if you want to and visit your old friends, and create several articles realting to your life except anything which goes beyond the COC. Once again, wish you the best of luck. I really, do, care for you. Sincerly, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 --14:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC)